Kingdom of Mozambique (Discord: Map Game)
without , southern parts of |Anthem = Pátria Amada "Beloved Homeland"|city_largest = Maputo|capital = Maputo|city_other = Matola, Beira, Nampula, Chimoio,''and many others|lang_official = Portuguese, Shona|demonym = Mozambican|map = 2nd mozambican civil worr.png|map_caption = The entire map is a representation of the de jure Kingdom of Mozambique. The purple area is the de facto Kingdom of Mozambique, dated 21 January 2043.|population = 46,195,289 (2050 census)|language_other = Makhua, Sena, Swahili, etc.|leader1 = King|leader_name = Alvarez Matolo Kasanje|area = 801,590|area_unit = square km.|leader2 = Prime Minister|leader2_name = Léon Nyusi|currency = Mozambican metical (MZN)|timezone = CAT (GMT+2)|Internet TLD = .mz|calling_code = +258|organizations = UN, AU, SACPS, Neo-Central Powers|est_date = Independence from Portugal - 25 June 1975 Establishment of the Kingdom of Mozambique - 8 September 2029|regime = Constitutional Monarchy}}Mozambique, officially the Kingdom of Mozambique (Portuguese: Moçambique or Reino de Moçambique,) is a country in Southeast Africa bordered by the Indian Ocean to the east, the People's Republic of Mozambique to the northeast, and the Communist Federation of Southern Africa in all other directions.. It is separated from French-controlled Madagascar by the Mozambique Channel to the east. The capital and largest city is Maputo (known as "Lourenço Marques" before independence). Between the 1st and 5th centuries AD, Bantu-speaking peoples migrated from farther north and west. Swahili (and later Arab) commercial ports existed along the coasts until the arrival of Europeans. The area was explored by Vasco da Gama in 1498 and colonised by Portugal from 1505. The country was an important place where Somali merchants enslaved the local population, starting what is now known as the Somali slave trade. After over four centuries of Portuguese rule, Mozambique gained independence in 1975, becoming the People's Republic of Mozambique shortly thereafter. After only two years of independence, the country descended into an intense and protracted civil war lasting from 1977 to 1992. In 1994, Mozambique held its first multiparty elections and has remained a relatively stable presidential republic until 2029, when the September Coup that installed King Enrique Matolo Kasanje, and thus the Kingdom of Mozambique, into power. However, he then introduced opressive laws, mostly directed against Muslims, as well as people of Zimbabwean and Malawian nationality. This quickly morphed into the Mozambican Genocide which claimed the lives of 640,000 people between the years of 2033 and 2038. The much-hated King Enrique was assassinated on the 9th of March 2038, sparking the 2nd Mozambican Civil War that lasted 11 years, ending with the liberation of Blantyre from the Afrikaner Reich and the annexation of Southern Malawi. History Pre-2017 See Post-2017 WIP Geography and Climate Mozambique lies between latitudes 10° and 27°S, and longitudes 30° and 41°E. The country is divided into two regions by the Zambezi River. To the north of the Zambezi River, the narrow coastal strip gives way to inland hills and low plateaus. Rugged highlands and mountains are in the far western areas of the country. To the south of the Zambezi River, the lowlands are broader, and mountains are located in the deep south. The country is drained by five principal rivers and several smaller ones with the largest and most important the Zambezi. The country has four notable lakes: Lake Niassa (or Malawi), Lake Chiuta, Lake Cahora Bassa and Lake Shirwa, all in the north. The major cities are Maputo, Beira, Nampula, Quelimane, Chimoio, Pemba, Inhambane, Xai-Xai, Blantyre, and Lichinga. Mozambique has a tropical monsoon climate, with dry and rainy seasons. The climate changes with altitude, with the mountainous and rugged west being cooler than the coastal eastern areas. Average temperature ranges in Maputo are from 13 to 24 °C (55.4 to 75.2 °F) in July to 22 to 31 °C (71.6 to 87.8 °F) in February. Politics Mozambique is currently a Constitutional Monarchy. However, there is no prime minister as of yet, with the elections taking place once the 2nd Mozambican Civil War is over. A National Assembly has already been set up and populated via voting of politicians. The judiciary comprises a Supreme Court and provincial, district, and municipal courts. Voting is legal for all citizens over 18. Even in the times of the Republic of Mozambique, the political scene was full of turmoil. Many elections have been disrupted from the first Mozambican election in 1994 to the last election, in 2029, the year of the establishment of the Kingdom of Mozambique. From that point on, the Kingdom's first King, King Enrique Matolo Kasanje (reigned 2029-2038) was the absolute controller of the law, and he implemented many controversial, dictatorial, and discriminatory laws, as well as making hollow promises that were never fulfilled. By the time of his assassination in 2038, his approval ratings were estimated to be around 15%. However, his successor, King Alvarez Kasanje, struck a much more moderate tone, and reversed most of his father's policies. However, he became King during the 2nd Mozambican Civil War, so he has not been able to do much for the welfare of the country as of yet. Military The Mozambican military was abolished in 2018, under the Demillitarization Act. However, it was reinstated in 2028, initially to protect the country from its communist neighbors Zambia, Zimbabwe, Malawi, South Africa, and Tanzania (now combined into the Communist Federation of Southern Africa). However, once King Enrique established the Kingdom of Mozambique, he immediately used half of the army as a secret police, and sent the rest to take military attack positions and be ready for war with its Communist neighbors. The army also swelled to 250,000 troops. More higher-quality and more deadly weaponry were built for battle with its neighbors, with the most damaging one being a hydrogen bomb (dubbed the "Great Bomb of Mozambique)". His successor, King Alvarez, had planned to cut the army to 70,000 troops and dismantle the "Bomb", but then the 2nd Mozambican Civil War sparked, so he was forced to draft some of the populace to form a temporary drafted army of 750,000 troops. The 2nd Mozambican Civil War has ended, but the country is still at war, this time with the Communist Federation of Southern Africa, so the drafted troops are still in the army. Economy The currency of Mozambique is the Metical (US$1 = 91 Meticals as of February 2050), which replaced old Meticals at the rate of a thousand to one. The old currency was redeemable at the Bank of Mozambique until the end of 2012. The US dollar, South African rand, and the Namibian dollar are also widely accepted and used in business transactions. The minimum wage in Mozambique is currently 40950 Meticals, or US$450 per month (up from US$60 in 2017, US$120 in 2020, and US$250 in 2033). Once one of the poorest countries on Earth, Mozambique has experienced a huge surge of growth over the course of the late 2010s, the 2020s, and the early 2030s. Due to Plano Mozambique, a policy and act that aimed for Mozambique to reach an economic and developmental standard similar to 1st World European economies by 2050, the country has made laws and revised existing laws to make it a friendly place for investors to invest in, as well as creating welfare projects, encouraging and investing in literacy, clean water, and healthcare projects, and creating more environmentally-friendly spaces. Although the target has not been achieved, ''Plano Mozambique ''has improved the living standards of Mozambique by a very large amount. It is currently one of the richest and most developed countries in Sub-Saharan Africa, with a wealthy economy mostly based on mining businesses, electricity exporting, and tourism. This development is better shown from the statistics below: Due to constant war, the Mozambican economy and standards of living have taken a slight drop since 2038. Foreign Relations WIP Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Countries (Discord) Category:Mozambique Category:Africa Category:Southern Africa